Clash-A-Rama! Crier
'Clash-A-Rama! Crier '''is a newspaper that appears in many episodes in Clash-A-Rama!. Editions Meet Roy, the Sculptor This edition tells about Roy, a giant that likes to sculpt and make his barbaric village have good taste when it comes to his sculptures. P.E.K.K.A Undefeated In Battle! This edition tells about Roy's P.E.K.K.A sculpture, which was stolen and taken to another village. Fortunately, it was filled with Goblins which raided the village's gold. Then the village sent it back and did the same thing... and the cycle continued. It reads: ''Yet again, a village was raided in the night by thieves hidden in a wooden P.E.K.K.A statue. Said the Barbarian King: "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, shame on you again. Fool me four times, shame on me..." Hans And Pete: Just Two Other Barbarians This edition talks about two barbarians that were "killed" in battle. It reads: Hans and Pete were killed in battle yesterday. At least we think it was Hans and Pete. Who can really tell? "They were two of the most remarkable barbarians I ever met," says Hans and Pete's friend Lou the Giant. At least I think it was Lou the Giant. He looks exactly like Ed the Giant, and Vinnie the Giant. It doesn't really matter, does it? Honestly, is anyone even reading these things anymore? With all the battles, the Obituaries section is like 95% of the newspaper. Who has the time to go through 'em all? Day Saved, Trophy Ruined This edition talks about the winner of Wiz Con, Jaakko, who's trophy was ruined. It reads: In a stunning upset, a new Top Wizard has been named at Wiz Con. Jaakko the Wizard, who according to witness went a little too heavy on the eye makeup, dethroned last year's champion, the Ice Wizard. Said the defeated Ice Wizard, "Jaakko wasn't even wizarding! He was doing cheap parlor tricks like a second-rate magician at an 8-year old's birthday party! It was pathetic." Jaakko wowed the crowd by pulling a rabbit out of his sleeve, doing card tricks, and disappearing a skeleton into thin air. The skeleton is still missing. If anyone has any information about the disappearance, please leave it in the comments section below. Jaakko was moved to tears when he was presented with the Top Wizard trophy, saying, "I've worked so hard for this. I'll never let anything happen to this trophy as long as I live." Then he seemingly unnecessarily added, "But in the small chance that something does happen to it, I'll definitely be able to fix it using an ice spell. No doubt about that." Jaakko then dabbed away his tears and headed off, but not before adding more eye makeup. Village Shop Bankrupt! Now A Yogurt Shop! This edition talks about how the Village Shoppe went bankrupt and is now a Fro-Go-lem. It reads: Bad news for snow globe fans is good news for big fans of chocolate vanilla swirls as a yogurt shop has opened on the site of the old gift store. Free samples are available to anyone in the village except for Goblins, a policy enacted after far too many stolen spoons. The gift store was forced to shut down after business went south faster than a confused miner. That's when the new Golem proprietor moved in, at his same slow, plodding pace. If things get too busy, he plans to split into two Golemites to handle the load. Blue Takes Charge Spell Factory Tour "Interesting!" This edition talks about the local Spell Factory, owned by Oskari, that just opened its doors for a tour. It's caption reads: Appearances * "Wiz Con!" * "Go Sparky Go!" * "Donny and the Spell Factory" Category:Objects Category:Newspapers